


Kouao Week: Birthday

by LittleMissPandaHat



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:25:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4621812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissPandaHat/pseuds/LittleMissPandaHat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were very few things that went right when Aoba tried to make a cake. Sadly, this wasn't one of those things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kouao Week: Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I'm late, but I very proudly managed to convince myself that not all of my work is complete garbage and have been forcing myself to keep writing.

Aoba knew he wasn’t the greatest cook in the world, let alone baker, but he had been determined to try and bake a cake for Koujaku since his birthday was coming up. It had taken a few days of trying different recipes, ruining a few of his Grandmother’s pans (which he had promised to replace), and hours upon hours of frustration, but he had finally made a cake that didn’t look half bad for being made by an amateur. The frosting was thick and in no way watery this time, and the cake itself had a perfect level of moisture. Stepping back to admire his handiwork that sat proudly on the counter in the kitchen, he made sure to glance at the time on his coil.

Only two hours before Koujaku would be headed back to his apartment after what must’ve surely been a long day of working and the extra menial errands that Aoba had sent him to do. Of course he playfully whined to Aoba before he left that morning- saying that since today was a special day and that he shouldn’t have to do any errands, but Aoba rolled his eyes and forced him to anyways. It wasn’t because that he was feeling particularly cruel that morning, but he needed sometime to set up for Koujaku’s surprise dinner. Of course, he knew his boyfriend too well to believe that Koujaku didn’t know what he was doing but it didn’t keep him from trying to make it a surprise anyways.

Carefully setting the cake into the box that Yoshie had lent him upon his request (and what an awkward encounter that had been), he cleaned up what was left of the mess he made in the kitchen, grabbed the cake and made his way out of his home, and got his bag and Ren both already by the door to ensure they wouldn’t be forgotten. He called out to his grandmother to let her know that he’d be gone and when she yelled back at him to lock the door he departed and made his way to Koujaku’s apartment with the cake in tow.

As he carefully weaved through the streets of Midorijima, he finally found himself at his destination and pulled out the spare key his lover had gotten for him. Walking into the building and up the stairs to the apartment, Aoba let himself in and kicked off his shoes and made his way into the kitchen, setting the cake on the counter and placing his bag on the floor, he pulled out Ren who had been sleeping. “Wake up, Ren.” he said softly as he tapped the top of his allmate’s head. Blinking awake, Ren greeted Aoba as he worked his way out of the bag. “Okay Ren, I need you to keep an eye on the time for me while I cook, okay?”

And with that, Aoba began cooking everything seemingly going off without a problem

* * *

 

Of course, it had been until after he and Koujaku had finished eating the meal he prepared for him which his lover ate happily after pretending to be surprised for the fun of it. Aoba had taken care of the dishes and had pulled out two small plates for the cake he he picked up the cake from where he left it on the counter and opened the box to find that it was still in just as perfect condition as he left it in.

As he was bringing the cake cake to the table, it was then that disaster decided to strike, as Aoba had been walking and somehow managed to trip over his own feet and fell flat on his face in a vain attempt to try and ensure minimal damage to the cake. Koujaku had shot up as soon a he fell, rushing to Aoba’s side to help him up. “Are you okay?” he asked worriedly as Aoba hung his head in shame, embarrassed by his clumsiness. “I’m okay...” he muttered as he rubbed at his sore cheek. “Oh no, the cake!” he exclaimed as he finally remembered the cake.

Looking in front of him the cake still thankfully lay in the box, but had broken in half due to the impact of the fall. Groaning, Aoba covered his face. “I'm so sorry Koujaku.” he said, as his boyfriend began to tremble lightly. “Huh?” Aoba turned around to see Koujaku covering his face and looking away. He had been about to ask his boyfriend what was wrong until he finally couldn't hold it in anymore and began to laugh.

“Don’t laugh at me!” Aoba said as pushed Koujaku away from him lightly, face turning redder at the laughter. “I-I’m sorry Aoba, I didn’t mean to laugh. You’re too funny for your own good sometimes.” he teased as he helped Aoba up off the ground and picked up the now broken cake from off the ground. “Well, we can still eat it at least, and if it weren’t so broken, it’d look pretty good too.” he offered.

But Aoba only continued to glare at Koujaku, still mad at him for laughing. “You say I’m too funny for my own good, but who was the one who had a nosebleed the first time we had sex?” he muttered, not entirely meaning for his lover to hear it. But he did anyways and Koujaku froze and his smile immediately disappeared. “Why do you need to keep bringing that up?” he asked, his shame tainting his own cheeks just as red as Aoba’s own.

Deciding not to linger on that topic for the sake of Koujaku’s pride he went back into the kitchen to grab a knife for cutting the cake, however a fruitless effort that may prove to be. “Let’s just agree that we’re both too funny for our own good, okay?” he said as he set the knife on the table and gently grabbed Koujaku by the shoulders, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “Happy birthday, you old nose bleeding hippo.” he said fondly. Rolling his eyes, Koujaku pressed his lips to Aoba’s once more before pulling away. “Thank you, you my cake dropping boyfriend.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story, I would greatly appreciate it if you followed me or at least checked me out on tumblr at the-rarest-mint


End file.
